


Perspectives

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: oneshots based on lessons, events & devilgrams [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lucifer/reader is one sided, Mild Spoilers for Season 3, Other, diavolo/lucifer is only heavily hinted at, so i mean...basically like in canon, so mild you wont catch it if you haven't played that far, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Lucifer watches as years pass and everything changes.
Relationships: Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: oneshots based on lessons, events & devilgrams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Perspectives

"Are you sure about this?" Diavolo had asked, so very long ago, back at what almost felt like the beginning. "From what you've said all they seem to do is butt heads."

Diavolo's face had been lined with worry and Lucifer had fought the overwhelming urge to reach out and smooth down his furrowed brow, oddly frustrated at the lack of Diavolo's usual sunny smile. Instead Lucifer had hummed quietly, pushing down any extra emotions that may suggest they were anything other than employer and employee. Diavolo wasn't wrong. 

From what Lucifer had seen Mammon and the new human exchange student were constantly sniping at each other. Mammon's words were usually loud and snarling, threats growled right into the human's face, while the human themself spoke quietly, words sharp and cutting. They didn't seem phased to have a demon swearing at them, and seemed more than able to push back, eyes blazing with some sort of determination. Determination to what? He wasn't sure. To prove themself? To stand their ground? He hadn't really cared either way. In the end, they were both as stubborn as the other and, if nothing else, it was amusing to see the naked shock in Mammon's eyes each time the human quietly snapped back.

"Would it really be wise, to leave Mammon in charge of them? Not that I don't trust your decision Lucifer but - " Diavolo had cut himself off with a nervous laugh.

Maybe no one else would have seen it. The insecurity lingering in Diavolo's face. They were finally there after all. At the very beginning of Diavolo's greatest goal, something he'd waxed poetic about from their very first meeting, from back when Lucifer was still an angel blinded by his father's light. The failure of this little pilot study of his meant everything Diavolo had ever stood for would have been a lie, everything that made the first crack in Lucifer's view of the Celestial Realm would have been a lie. And Lucifer - Lucifer would do anything to keep that from happening. Would do anything to prevent Diavolo's dream, of a world where all three realms could coexist in harmony, from crashing and burning before it even really took off. And that's why - 

"Mammon's the only one I would trust to not actually lose his temper with the human. Regrettably, even above myself. He just has to keep them alive for a year, it doesn't matter if they don't particularly like each other."

And now, what feels like a lifetime later he watches them.

Watches as the human comes behind Mammon. Their fingertips just skimming his elbow has him angling his body towards them, tilting his head just the slightest bit, allowing their lips to brush his ear as they lean over. The entire exchange is wordless. Easy. Speaking of years of trust, of love, of understanding. Mammon bends to their will without a word of protest, trusts them not to abuse the power they have over him. And they move just as effortlessly, adjusting themself to not just fit but compliment Mammon's many quirks, trusting Mammon to always be by their side and keep them safe. 

Lucifer watches as their mouth moves. As the two of them draw just inches apart, looking at each other with burning eyes. As they snicker, possibly at the expense of one of his brothers - possibly even himself. They fit together like a matching pair and it makes something bittersweet churn in his stomach. Something angry and aching but proud. 

He'd say they've come a long way from those early days before the TSL quiz, back when it still looked like the human was considering the pros and cons of throwing a punch. 

But. 

But maybe this was where they were always heading. 

Maybe there was always seedlings of their current relationship even back when they seemed to hold nothing but contempt for the other. Seeds that were planted from a time in the Celestial Realm that only came back to him in the snippets of dreams that were laden with a familiar presence. 

After all, Lucifer could never recall the human sniping at any of the others with quite as much of a bite. If anything they had seemed determined to keep their head down and their attitude more or less placid, saving their glowers for Mammon alone. Didn't the ability to talk back to a demon with the belief that you were perfectly safe in doing so also require quite a bit of trust.

Lucifer can't tell if it hurts or not that in the end, maybe he had never had much of a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I started re-reading season 1 and holy shit MC and Mammon seemed seconds away from from a full out brawl for the first 4 lessons and just Mammon's character development??? Mammon seems like a completely different character I love him so much pls come yell at me about him! 
> 
> Anyway leave a comment and I'll possibly kill for you :D


End file.
